


Emotional

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: He didn't think much about the hormone part of pregnancy, especially since it was Ellie so how bad could it be?An emotional Ellie and Gibbs in a bad mood don't mix.





	Emotional

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr

When Ellie first told him she was pregnant, he'd been _ecstatic_ , the happiest he'd ever been since they got married. In all his excitement he didn't care about what it all entitled for her and him.   
  
He didn't think much about the hormone part of pregnancy, especially since it was Ellie so how bad could it be?  
  
Really bad apparently.   
  
It was the smallest and weirdest things that set her off for the past two weeks, that morning he had dropped the spatula on the floor after cleaning it and she had cried. Which meant it was one of her bad days, he should have figured her going to work would be a bad thing but she would have been crying and angry if he tried making her stay home.   
  
All day Ellie would cry a few tears, quickly trying to wipe them away before any of them noticed but her sniffling after made it obvious regardless. Nick was seconds from snatching the old case files away from her, he hated when she cried.  
  
But it seemed so did Gibbs..and not in an _I love her and it hurts to see her cry_ kind of way, for he had been glaring at her the past two times she cried over whatever case she was reading.  
  
It was the third time that everything seemed to snap because Ellie finally noticed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She mumbled through her tears, a small barely there sob leaving her mouth as she got up and left in the direction of the breakroom.   
  
Annoyance was coming off Gibbs in waves, he had come in to work in a bad mood and Ellie's own crying only made it worse. McGee hid himself in his paperwork and behind his computer, Gibbs hadn't been actually angry in a long time.   
  
Nick on the other hand, felt a small spark of annoyance at the fact that he now had an upset wife and an upset boss. But mostly he just felt angry at Gibbs. It wasn't like he didn't know she was pregnant, he knew that'd make her more emotional, and how _dare_ he even glare at her like that? Nick clenched his jaw, that protective side he had before her pregnancy had only grew and honestly, he wanted to get up and yell at Gibbs or punch him. Boss or not, he had no right to upset Ellie just because he was in a crappy mood.   
  
Nick got up, moving to go follow where Ellie dashed off to.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Torres?"  
  
He grit his teeth together. "To calm down my pregnant crying wife." He said back, snapping the words. McGee's eyes widened almost comically from the corner of his eye.   
  
"You have work to do, sit back down."  
  
Nick scoffed, spinning around to look at him. "Just because you had a bad morning or night, whatever the hell it was, doesn't give you the right to be such an ass to us. Suspend me, fire me, whatever, but I'm going to my wife who _you_ made cry. Maybe when I come back you'll remember you actually care about her."  
  
He walked off before Gibbs could get a word in.   
  
Ellie had tucked herself in a corner of the breakroom, already two empty bags of chips from the vending machine tossed off to the side and a chocolate bar in her hand. Her cheeks were still wet, and her eyes were a little puffy.   
  
"Hey babe." Nick said softly, not caring about the looks from the few people walking by as he lowered himself to the floor in front of her. He winced at the unfamiliar position of sitting on the floor.  
  
"He's pissed, isn't he?" She asked with a sniffle. "I didn't mean to make him mad-"  
  
"Ellie, forget about Gibbs." Nick gestured towards the chocolate bar, Ellie's mouth turned into a little smile as she broke off a piece and handed it to him. Nick hated this kind, but he ate it anyway knowing with her emotions being so out of control, she felt better eating when upset if she wasn't the only one.   
  
He was right when that small smile she gave him didn't immediately disappear.   
  
"How can I just forget, he's our boss and I made him mad-"  
  
"Babe-" Nick interrupted, taking the chocolate bar and placing it on the table behind him as he grabbed her hands, her palms fitting perfectly in his. "I only care about you right now, you and our little nugget in there."  
  
Her eyes lit up at his nickname for the baby. "But what if he suspends us or something? I know Vance can override him but-"  
  
Nick shook his head. "I don't care. You two are my top priority."   
  
Ellie sniffled, this time not with sad tears but happy ones. Nick smiled, he preferred these types of tears. "Can I have my chocolate back?" With a laugh he handed it back to her. It was then she looked at the label. "You ate some..you hate this brand."  
  
"And I'll eat a whole crap load more if it makes you smile even if only for a few seconds."   
  
"Nick.." She said, voice sounding amazed right before she tossed the chocolate bar, crawling onto her knees, hands resting on his legs as she kissed him. He loved this affectionate side of her pregnancy. Nick smiled against her lips before kissing her back, hand placed softly on her cheek not caring that it was a little wet from her tears. "I love you so much." She murmured.  
  
"Not as much as I love you."   
  
Ellie seemed to throw the fact they were still at work out the window as she situated herself on his lap, leaning against him with a happy sigh. Nick on the other hand couldn't give a damn where they were as he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
The love of his life was curled into him practically purring like a cat, what more could he want?  
  
  
  
Gibbs had cleared it with Vance and given them a paid week off. The next day there was a knock at the door with a delivery.   
  
A beautiful wooden crib.   
  
And when Gibbs returned from work hours after the crib had been delivered, there was a still warm plate of baked goods and a container of his favorite coffee brand on his kitchen table with a note attached.   
  
_Thank you. - E & N_  
  
  
  



End file.
